1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to prefabricated display stands for exhibiting merchandise and, more particularly, to a display stand with folding modules that can be erected to derive a desired display configuration.
2. Background Art
Prefabricated display stands are commonly used for displaying merchandise in retail establishments, particularly supermarkets. It is known to make stands from cardboard of similar material that is compatible with low cost and lightweight construction.
An exemplary structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,813, to Ishida. In Ishida, separate corner columns and shelves are provided and are suitably joined together as by staples, to derive a desired display stand configuration, dictated by the quantity and size of articles to be exhibited. Construction of the display stand is complicated by the several parts and fasteners required to assembly the parts. Further, the resulting display stand is semipermanent in nature and knock-down for reuse of the parts not contemplated. Rather, disposal is taught by Ishida after use, specifically by burning.
It is known to construct stands in modular fashion. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,766, to Blom, stackable trays are disclosed which are nested within one another for increased storage. While the Blom structure is not intended as a display device, the problems contended with in the stacking are also present in the display stand art. Most prevalent of these problems is that of structural instability. As the height of the overall stand increases, the tendency of the stand to collapse increases due to the absence of any framework or reinforcing structure. This is particularly a problem where goods are displayed on elevated shelves. Often, as goods are drawn from those shelves, there is a tendency to pull the upper modules off the underlying module(s).
The present invention is specifically directed to overcoming the above enumerated problems in a novel and simple matter.